Lembranças Esquecidas
by Thammy Malfoy
Summary: Meu presente de natal para todos ;D One-shot - Draco e a esposa estão brigados. Eram feliz, mas nem tudo sempre era um mar de rosas e são as lembranças do passado que lhe mostram seus erros atuais... DG/Pós-Hogwarts Improprio para menores;D Feliz Natal!


Oi gente bonita! Feliz natal a e todos vocês, que esse ano velho tenha trazido tudo de bom pra vocês, e que se não trouxe que o próximo com certeza traga!(Acho que misturei um pouquinho de feliz natal com feliz ano novo ne?Disfarça...rsrsrs)

Trouxe então essa one-shot pra vocês como um simples presente de natal. Não sou muito boa com resumos e tentei fazer a fic não sair muito grande... não aprofundar muito para não complicar...acho que falhei lamentavelmente em alguns pontos, meu word deu muitas paginas rsrsrsrs mas espero que gostem e se gostarem deem uma comentadinha também ;D faria essa bobona aqui muito feliz =D

**Agora a sinopse:**

Draco e a esposa estão brigados. Era feliz, mas nem tudo sempre era um mar de rosas e são as lembranças do passado que lhe mostram seus erros atuais. O orgulho é um pequeno empecilho no caminho. Um Malfoy pediria perdão?

**ATENÇÃO AOS NAVEGANTES** ;D : Gente, eu preciso relembrar, essa fic não é aconselhada a menores, não pelo conteúdo dramático porque não fiz muito drama, mas por conteúdo sensual e sexual e tudo mais(não muito mas tem ;D) rsrsrsrs tentei me apagar mais aos sentimentos dos personagens, não criando nada vulgar mas quem não gosta de ler algo mais quente aconselho a não ler pra não brigar comigo depois ;D

Ahhh, quase esqueci, terminei ela muito encima da hora, não tive tempo de revisar, desculpem qualquer erro!

Espero que gostem^^

_Lembranças Esquecidas_

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou a escuridão de seu quarto. O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas já era hora de se levantar. Enquanto se sentava os olhos dele se voltaram para o volume ao seu lado. Sua cara se fechou no mesmo instante.

Por mais que estivesse escuro ele podia vislumbrar os contornos delgados dela. Estava de costas para ele, as cobertas de seda na altura da cintura, delineando o formato das pernas delicadas. O corpo dele reagiu no mesmo instante. Adorava levantar pela manhã e ficar admirando ela para em seguida enche-la de beijos. Fazer amor.

Com raiva ele se jogou pra fora da cama e saiu batendo a porta, ignorando se iria ou não acordá-la. A idéia de ter que tomar um banho frio o deixava ainda mais irritado. Queria irritá-la também. Rapidamente ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, deixando escapar varias imprecações quando a água gélida começou a jorrar sobre seu corpo.

Sua raiva por ela crescia ainda mais enquanto os dentes trincavam de frio. Não acreditava que não podia tocar sua própria mulher! Acabara de completar duas semanas que haviam brigado e as coisas não estavam se resolvendo, pior, estava ficando cada dia mais complicado. No começo ela se recusara a dormir com ele, depois dava respostas monossilábicas, agora o silencio reinava no ambiente.

No começo ele bem que tentou fazer as pazes. Uma nova discussão. Bem pior que a primeira, alias. Quando um não quer dois não conversam então Draco desistiu, se ela não queria conversar então o que ele poderia fazer? Mal-humorado ele se secou e voltou para o quarto. Como suspeitava ela havia acordado e estava sentada na cama, os olhos faiscando ao avistá-lo.

- Se for pra abrir a boca pra discutir logo pela manhã eu peço que a mantenha fechada. – Adiantou-se com raiva enquanto ia até o closet, retirando um terno negro e uma blusa social azul, começando a se vestir. – Tenho um trabalho serio pra começar hoje e tudo que eu menos quero é me irritar logo pela manhã.

- Bom dia pra você então. – Respondeu irritada enquanto voltava a se deitar, novamente de costas para ele, cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

Draco não disse mais nada enquanto terminava de se vestir e também não quis encara-la. Do jeito que estava nervoso sabia que só iria piorar as coisas. Enquanto se dirigia para a porta ele deu uma ultima olhada nela. A raiva se dissipando, dando lugar para uma profunda tristeza e melancolia enquanto observava os ombros dela sacudirem suavemente enquanto tentava conter o choro.

Fechou a porta e encostou a testa na superfície fria de madeira, uma sensação masoquista o dominando e o obrigando a escutar os pequenos soluços do outro lado da porta. Queria tanto voltar e consolá-la! Mas sabia que não funcionaria, afinal, ele era culpado.

XxxxxxxxX

- E então, acha que meu dia ira ser feliz ou chato? – Blaise perguntou enquanto sua esposa Luna terminava de ajeitar sua gravata.

- Imagino que não será dos melhores... – Luna respondeu rindo enquanto depositava um beijo na face bronzeada dele. – Ginny falou que as coisas por lá ainda estão complicadas... Parecem que só abrem a boca pra discutir...

- Ai, céus... me salva... – Blaise brincou, tomando-a nos braços e a beijando profundamente. – O Draco esta um verdadeiro porre no trabalho. Quero que eles se entendam logo, sou eu que tenho que agüentar aquele traste todos os dias.

- A gente nunca ficou tanto tempo brigados, né? – Luna comentou enquanto se sentava no colo do marido, o sorriso radiante.

- Claro... Não consigo esperar tanto para fazermos as pazes. – Falou malicioso enquanto os dedos escorregavam pelas coxas dela.

- Acho melhor você ir antes que acabe amarrotando suas vestes. – Luna riu da careta dele e se levantou, ajeitando a saia que havia subido alguns centímetros. – tenha um bom dia, meu amor... – Se despediu já aparatando, não dando chance para ele agarrá-la novamente.

Resignado ele também aparatou, indo parar direto em seu escritório localizado em uma região remota do Beco Diagonal. Nada animado com o encontro ele caminhou até o escritório do amigo, dando uma leve batida antes de entrar. Desde que brigara com a esposa Draco madrugava no serviço e ao vê-lo inclinado sobre papeis soube que as coisas ainda estavam ruins para o outro.

- Bom dia. - Blaise falou apenas por falar.

- Bom dia. – Draco respondeu cordial enquanto Blaise se sentava.

- E então, as coisas estão na mesma ou pioraram? – Blaise perguntou ao ver um copo com Firewhisky pela metade.

- Eu consegui piorar tudo hoje de manhã com uma única frase. – Draco respondeu sem encarar o outro, deixando as folhas que lia na mesa para em seguida dar um grande cole da bebida. – Numa hora estava me olhando com se quisesse me esganar, no segundo seguinte estava encolhida, chorando. – Draco não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder sua tristeza do amigo.

- Bom, você piorar as coisas não vai ajudar a resolver o problema.

- Obrigado por constatar o obvio! – Draco resmungou. – Eu estava irritado, droga! Eu tive que tomar um banho frio! Imagine a droga que é acordar, olhar pra sua mulher e saber que ela ira rejeitar qualquer tentativa sua de tocá-la?

- Dorme em outro quarto enquanto vocês estão brigados. Assim você não vai passar vontade ao olhá-la pela manhã... – Blaise desistiu de falar ao receber um olhar assassino do outro.

- Ir dormir em outro quarto?? Você quer me ajudar a piorar mais as coisas? O que ela iria pensar?? - Draco balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava uma folha e a entregava ao amigo. – Deixa pra lá vai, vamos trabalhar que ganhamos mais. Ai esta a lista que te falei.

- Vamos até esses endereços? – Blaise perguntou internamente satisfeito pela mudança de assunto. – Essa lista não esta tão boa, ainda esta faltando alguns nomes.

- Eu sei, mas pedi que o Ministério mandasse a lista parcial para trabalharmos enquanto não terminam.

- Ótimo. – Blaise falou satisfeito, já se levantando. – Vamos primeiro fazer uma visitinha a Anthony Quinn, já o vi uma vez, tem magia negra ali...

Concordando com indiferença ambos aparataram na entrada do Beco Diagonal, caminhando a passos rápidos entre as inúmeras pessoas que passeavam por ali. Ambos eram pessoas que chamavam atenção, Blaise ganhara fama por sem um Auror implacável, sempre aparecendo no Profeta Diário após uma grande missão ser bem sucedida, e bom Draco era famoso simplesmente por ser ele. O homem que virou as costas para a família para se juntar a Dumbledore, fechando com chave-de-ouro sua rebelião ao se casar com uma Weasley ao termino da guerra.

Incomodado com os olhares Draco afundou seu chapéu Borsalino, ocultando seu rosto enquanto observava as pessoas ao redor. Estavam na área mais movimentada naquele período do ano, inúmeras lojas brilhavam com letreiros anunciando promoções de natal e Draco fez uma careta ao imaginar como seria seu natal aquele ano, faltava apenas três dias e duvidava que um milagre acontecesse. Estava tentando tirar os pensamentos tristes quando observou uma garotinha ao longe, Draco podia ver apenas seu perfil enquanto ela enfiava o rosto em uma vitrine, admirando algo, provavelmente um futuro presente para pedir.

- Olha, mamãe!! – Draco a ouvi exclamar enquanto ele se afastava ainda a observando. – Esse sapatinho de cristal é tão lindo!!

Draco sorriu com a simples frase. Era inevitável não lembrar...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Feliz natal .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Hogwarts – Doze anos atrás..._

- Vamos, Ginny! – Hermione falava impaciente. – Já nos atrasamos quinze minutos...

- Calma, calma... – A garota falou enquanto corria pra lá e pra cá. Finalmente achando seu cachecol de tons verdes, o enrolando no pescoço. – Esta nevando em Hogsmeade, minhas roupas já são precárias demais pra eu não usar cachecol... – Comentou desgostosa enquanto observava os tecidos finos pelo uso.

- Eu disse que emprestava. – Hermione ralhou enquanto desciam apressadas as escadarias em direção a saída do castelo.

- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu enquanto corriam. Chegaram ofegantes onde Harry e Rony esperavam, as duas sendo arrastadas para dentro de uma carruagem que disparou em direção a cidade.

- Ginny, porque você sempre atrasa? – Rony reclamou. – Ainda leva a Mione pro mal caminho...

- Não enche Rony. – Virginia mostrou a língua. – Foram só alguns minutinhos, eu não perderia esse passei por nada!

- E qual o motivo para tanto entusiasmo? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Vou finalmente poder comprar meus sapatos de cristais mágicos! Faz anos que eu os vejo na Dervixes e Bangues mas só agora consegui juntar o dinheiro para comprá-lo. – Virginia falou envergonhada.

- É ótimo quando conseguimos comprar algo pelo nosso mérito né? – Harry falou sorrindo. – E o que esses sapatos mágicos fazem?

- Dizem que te levam aonde você desejar. – Respondeu alegre, já visualizando os sapatos em seus pés. – E por serem mágicos eles se adaptam ao seu dono então sei que servirão...

- Depois queremos ver. – Hermione falou animada.

O caminho até Hogsmeade foi animado e quando viram já haviam chegado. Virginia estava tão excitada para comprar seus sapatos que rapidamente se despediu, saindo em disparada em direção a Dervixes e Bangues.

Infelizmente a loja ficava no final do povoado por isso demorou para chegar, parando para tomar fôlego antes de entrar na loja. A loja tinha um visual rústico, em tons marrons e acinzentados. As prateleiras estavam repletas de aparelhos mágicos, livros, objetos estranhos e outros uteis, como lembrois,bisbilhoscópios, vira-tempos e borrachas reveladoras.

- Pensando em roubar alguma coisa Weasley? – Virginia torceu o nariz ao escutar a voz arrastada e desdenhosa atrás de si. Seria capaz de vender um dos gêmeos para não ter que ver aquele arrogante novamente. Resignada quanto ao seu futuro ela se virou, observando o sonserino a dois metros de distancia dela.

Como sempre ele estava impecável em suas roupas casuais, vestindo uma calça jeans preta acompanhada de uma blusa verde de mangas longas, os cabelos platinados na altura do queixo devidamente penteados. Virginia tinha a vontade infantil de encher a mão de terra e sujar um pouco toda aquela perfeição.

- Eu roubar alguma coisa? – Falou tentando esconder o fato dele intimidá-la. Não era culpa sua se tinha apenas um e sessenta de altura enquanto ele devia ter mais de um e oitenta. – Esqueceu que a família de víboras venenosas é a sua, não a minha?

- O que eu não esqueci é o fato da sua família ser tão pobre que qualquer coisa aqui deve ser artigo de luxo pra vocês... – O sonserino provocou, fazendo as bochechas dela esquentaram enquanto ele a observava de cima a baixo, os lábios crispados em desgosto.

- Malfoy, porque você não vai sujar o ambiente de outra pessoa com sua presença? – Virginia falou batendo os pés no chão. Usando todo sua coragem para não recuar quando o sonserino deu dois passos em sua direção.

- Vemos que o ambiente estar carregado de tensão. - Um homem de sorriso jocoso apareceu, interrompendo discussão dos jovens. – Posso atendê-los?

- Primeiro as _damas_... – Draco desdenhou. – Vou olhar algumas coisas enquanto ela é atendida. – Concluiu se afastando para uma sessão de livros.

- E então? – O atendente perguntou para a garota.

- Eu vim comprar um par de sapatos mágicos de cristal. – Virginia falou mantendo seu tom animado baixo, sendo em vão, pois percebia que o sonserino irritantemente acompanhava tudo.

- Sim, sim, sei quais são. Só há um desses a venda... - O homem fez sinal para segui-lo enquanto contornava o balcão e desaparecia por uma porta.

"Ele é tão descarado!!!!!" Virginia pensativa indignada, Malfoy nem tentava disfarçar, simplesmente havia encostado na parede e ficou observando enquanto ela era atendida. Ele era a ultima pessoa na Grã-Bretanha com quem gostaria de dividir seu futuro sapatinho.

- Aqui estão. – O homem voltou carregando uma pequena caixa prateada, ornamentada com símbolos mágicos. Com cuidado ele abriu a caixa e retirou duas sapatilhas de cristal. As colocando no balcão. Eram lindas e ela não escondia sua admiração, uma das sapatilhas possuía um delicado laço em sua lateral, seu brilho parecia iluminar o ambiente.

- Quero levá-las. – Falou animada.

- Claro, basta pagar. – O homem falou enquanto as guardava novamente. – São 480 galeões.

- Impossível! - Virginia exclamou começando a sentir pânico.

- Impossível? – O homem falou franzindo o cenho de maneira irritada.

- A primeira vez que os vi foi a sete anos atrás quando vim com meus pais! – Exclamou. – Custavam 350 galeões.

- Sete anos é muito tempo...

- Os últimos três anos visitei Hogsmeade e vim ver os sapatinhos, nunca foram vendidos, o mesmo preço! – Falou exaltada, ignorando completamente o sonserino que acompanhava com interesse toda a cena. – 350 galeões.

- Pois hoje não é seu dia de sorte. Os preços subiram semana passada, 480 galeões. – O homem falou dando de ombros. A mentira era tão deslavada que ninguém ali acreditou.

- Eu não tenho 380 galeões... – Virginia murmurou para si. A alegria se esvaindo.

Virginia não se importava de vir de uma família humilde. Sempre tivera o amor dos pais e dos irmãos e por não ter tudo que queria não havia se tornado uma pessoa esnobe e era grata por isso. Porém aquelas sapatilhas eram especiais, desde que a vira se encantara, lembrava-se do pai lhe contando uma historia trouxa sobre uma simples garota, que graças a um sapatinho de cristal esquecido, conseguiu achar a felicidade. Era tudo que queria, algo que simbolizasse que ela era capaz de alcançar uma vontade, uma esperança, duvidava que viessem com um príncipe encantado mas não ligava, batalhara tanto para conseguir o dinheiro e estava tão certa que a compraria que a decepção de não pode levá-las ardeu em seu corpo. A visão se nublando enquanto tentava conter as lagrimas.

Com um sussurro pedindo desculpas ela se virou para sair apressada, não acreditava que além de não poder levar os sapatinhos teve que agüentar Draco Malfoy assistindo toda sua humilhação. Para sua desolação ela pensou que nada poderia piorar.

- por que não separa esses sapatos pra mim? Gostei deles. – Virginia parou ao ouvir a voz do sonserino. – Aqui, tome 500 galeões.

Virginia se virou e observou o loiro encostado no balcão enquanto o homem guardava a caixa em um saco de veludo. Por um momento ela apenas olhou, não acreditando que ele fazia aquilo. Ao ver o sorriso presunçoso no rosto pálido ela não resistiu, sem pensar no que fazia ela se aproximou e parou na frente do loiro. Estatelando a mão em seu rosto antes que ele abrisse a boca.

- Sabe Malfoy... – Ela falou com a voz rouca de raiva. – Minha família é tão rica que tenho inúmeras pessoas que me amam, a sua é tão pobre que tudo o que tem é o dinheiro! Divirta-se com seus sapatinhos de salto alto!

Os olhos de avelã estavam cheios de lagrimas enquanto encaravam os do sonserino, que pasmado com o que aconteceu ainda não fizera nada. Sem resistir ela saiu correndo da loja, ignorando os olhares curiosos que a acompanhavam enquanto ela corria de volta para Hogwarts com o objetivo de acalmar seus nervos. Ainda estava arrasada quando entrou em seu dormitório, mas a corrida havia tido seu efeito positivo. Virginia estava cansada demais e ao deitar-se o sono veio imediatamente.

x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x

- E então. – Lidia perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama da amiga. Estava visivelmente preocupada com o aspecto abatido de Virginia pela manhã. – Hermione e os outros estão preocupados, na verdade todos estão tentando especular o que aconteceu...

- O que estão dizendo? – Virginia disse enquanto se sentava e esfregava o rosto.

- Bom, muito alunos te viram sair correndo chorando do Dervixes e Bangues, até ai tudo bem. – Lidia brincou, arrancando um sorrisinho da amiga. – A coisa ficou grande quando aquele sonserino estúpido também saiu da loja. Dava pra contar os dedos na cara dele...

- Serio? – Um pouquinho de humor parecia ter se injetado nela. – Ele mereceu a humilhação de ter apanhado pra uma Weasley...

- O que aconteceu dentro da loja? – A amiga instigou a outra falar. – Vamos, conversar vai te fazer bem...

- Eu sei... – Virginia suspirou. – Aquela víbora conseguiu piorar algo que já estava péssimo... Foi horrível... – Virginia fungou, tentando conter as lagrimas que teimavam em já surgir. – Eu estava tão feliz porque finalmente ia comprar meus sapatinhos, lembra? – A amiga acenou positivamente. – Mas eu dei muito mole, demonstrei muito interesse e o infeliz subiu o preço...

- Ahhh Ginny, que horrível... – Lidia falou compreensiva.

- Eu demorei tanto pra juntar o valor exato... então ele acrescentou 130 galeões a mais... eu não tinha tanto... – Contou desolada. – O pior que indiretamente eu deixei claro que juntava o dinheiro a séculos e que sabia que o valor era menor... tudo na frente daquele peçonhento...

- E o que Malfoy fez pra estragar mais ainda as coisas?

- Não adivinha? Eu tive que sair sem levar os sapatinhos... eles nunca eram vendidos então eu tinha minhas esperanças de que depois que eu juntasse mais eu voltasse pra comprá-los, mas aquele projeto de gosma se adiantou e simplesmente resolveu comprar... – Virginia se lamentou enquanto secava as lagrimas. – O que ele iria fazer com sapatos de cristal? – Fungou.

- Ohh Ginny, eu sinto muito... – Lidia confortou a amiga, abraçando-a. – Aquele Malfoy não tem um pingo de humanidade... mas você vai ver, gente como ele cedo ou tarde paga pelos seus crimes...

- Eu espero que seja cedo... – Virginia se afastou, pegando um paninho em sua cômoda e começou a secar o rosto. – Obrigada Ly, estou me sentido melhor... Hoje é domingo, não quero ficar aqui enfurnada, não por culpa daquele sonserino mimado...

- Otimo! – A amiga disse animada, se levantando num pulo. – Esta nevando, é sua chance de acertar o Rony com uma bela bola de neve!

- Só uma?? – Virginia riu. – Fred e Jorge me ensinaram um feitiço que dispara bolas até enterrar o alvo... – Ambas gargalharam.

X....x....x....x....x....X

- Ainda remoendo o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? - Blaise provocou o outro sonserino enquanto se sentava pra tomar seu café da manhã. – Vamos lá, hoje é segunda feira, já tive que te aturar o domingo inteiro de cara amarrada, vamos tocar a banda pra frente...

- Blaise, torra outro, vai... - Draco suspirou fundo. – Ainda não acredito que aquela coisinha teve a coragem de me dar um tapa...

- Ahhh,vamos lá. – Blaise riu. – A única coisa que ela machucou foi sua dignidade... e cá entre nós, você mereceu.

- Esta defendendo ela? – Draco perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Estou sendo neutro. – Blaise respondeu dando de ombros. – A gente esta em nosso ultimo ano, quer mesmo perder seu tempo ofendendo os Weasleys e o Potter? Sem contar que aquela ruivinha é uma gracinha. – Blaise comentou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto visualizava a garota. – Sabe o que dizem né? Faça amor, não faça a guerra...

As duas semanas que se passaram foram um verdadeiro tormento para o sonserino. As palavras do amigo não saiam de sua cabeça assim como o que havia acontecido em Hogsmeade. Ainda podia visualizar as feições dela quando ele comprou aquele sapato estúpido. Imaginou que fosse ver o Fogo Weasley no rosto dela mas foi bem diferente. A raiva sem duvidas estava ali mas havia mais, havia fracasso, dor...

Depois de tantos anos provocando os Weasley Draco estava chocado ao constatar que pela primeira vez sentia-se culpado. Geralmente as provocações eram recíprocas e ali teve uma seria noção que havia feito algo totalmente gratuito. _"mas iria o que? Se desculpar?"_ Ria só de pensar.

Draco estava perdido em pensamentos quando chegou a aula de Transfiguração, só percebendo quando avistou o grupo de sextanistas grifinórios e os setimanistas sonserinos espalhados em pequenos grupos. Estava indo ate até um grupo de sonserinos quando avistou uma cabeleira ruiva encostada na janela do corredor. Virginia parecia perdida enquanto olhava para além do castelo e Draco sentiu uma estranha pontada no peito ao vislumbrar o olhar melancólico que a seguia. No fundo da mente algo gritando que ele era o culpado.

Como que puxada por uma força invisível Virginia virou o rosto, seu olhar pousando diretamente no sonserino. Draco não desviou o olhar. Era a primeira vez que realmente olhava pra ela, querendo vê-la, e ficou abismado ao constatar que o amigo estava certo. Draco sempre pensava nela como aquela garotinha patética que sempre corria atrás de Harry Potter, mas não era aquilo que via. A caçula dos Weasley não parecia ter mais nada de garotinha em si. O rosto era feminino, de traços salpicados por pequenas sardas, os cabelos ruivos eram bem cuidados e desciam em ondas até as costas. Suas delicadas curvas eram bem delineadas pela vestes justas que provavelmente não acompanharam o crescimento da garota.

Com um movimento desafiador ela empinou o queixo, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo enquanto descia do batente da janela. Draco ficou chocado com a própria ignorância. Nunca havia percebido o quando ela era pequena comparada a ele. A aparência miúda parecia pedir pra ser protegida.

Os alunos começaram a entrar e ela se adiantou para acompanhar outros alunos. Ela desviou o olhar do sonserino enquanto passava por ele e entrava na sala. O perfume que ela usava o atingiu assim que ela passou e Draco engoliu em seco ao sentir uma estranha fisgada em seu baixo-ventre.

"_Faça amor, não faça a guerra..."_As palavras do amigo pareceram brotar. Enquanto observava a garota de gostas. Os olhos acompanhando o movimento dos quadris enquanto ela entrava na sala. Não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

" _Se acalma Draco!"_ Pensava escondendo perfeitamente a agitação enquanto se sentava em um canto da sala. "_Você não pode estar realmente __**desejando**__ aquela pobretona!"_ Lamentou-se em pensamento. Aquilo era a ultima coisa que Draco gostaria de sentir, mas era inevitável. O corpo traiçoeiro sem duvidas respondia ao da garota.

- O que você esta tramando Draco? – Blaise perguntou horas depois, durante o jantar.

- Posso saber o motivo da pergunta? – Draco falou demonstrando um pouco de descaso.

- bom, você não para de encarar a Weasley... – Blaise apontou com o polegar a mesa onde os grifinórios jantavam. – Você ta com cara de quem vai aprontar alguma...

- Eu não vou aprontar nada. – Respondeu seco. – Na verdade eu estou com um pequeno problema fisiológico... estou apenas pensando como resolve-lo.

- E que problema é esse? – Blaise perguntou visivelmente curioso.

- Chegue mais perto... – Draco se inclinou até chegar perto do amigo, sussurrando baixo para que ninguém escutasse. – Meu corpo imprestável anda tendo desejos estranhos...

- Que tipo de desejos? – Blaise fez uma careta, não conseguindo visualizar o que o amigo queria dizer.

- Você não vai acreditar... – Draco desdenhou. – Eu fiquei excitado pela manhã, observando a Weasley...

- Uou! – Blaise praticamente gritou espantado, tomando um safanão do loiro ao ver que chamavam atenção. – Cara, ta ai uma coisa que eu não estava esperando.

- Você esta falando isso pra mim? – Zombou de si. – Eu sentindo atração por uma Weasley imunda...

- Draco, não é por nada não mas você não sente atração por algo que acha imundo ou nojento. – Blaise ponderou.

- Aparentemente não é assim. – Foi a resposta seca.

- Bom, de duas uma. – Blaise se segurava pra não rir do amigo. – Ou você a chama de imunda e nojenta por habito e não esta sendo sincero...

- Ou? – Draco perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ou você é no mínimo doente... – Falou fazendo uma careta.

x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x

- Tem certeza que vai querer passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts?? – Rony sondou a irmã enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída do castelo, cada um carregando com a varinha um dos malões de Rony.

- Tenho sim, esse ano não estou muito natalina... – Respondeu dando de ombros casualmente. – Provavelmente Fred e Jorge iriam tentar me animar, ai já viu. Ao invés de voltar pra Hogwarts eu vou direto pro St. Mungus.

- Ai ai... – Rony lamentou. – mamãe vai ter um siricutico e vai sobrar pra todo mundo...

- Relaxa, Rony, diga que estou bem mas com muitos deveres atrasados. Mande lembranças...

- Pode deixar...

Virginia se despediu de todos com vários abraços e felicitações, observando depois o Expresso desaparecer na neblina. Apertando o agasalho em volta do corpo ela voltou para a carruagem, seguindo caminho de volta a Hogwarts.

Não estava arrependida de ficar no castelo enquanto a maioria dos alunos ia pra casa. O período natalino havia chegado para muito, mas pra ela ainda eram dias comuns. Queria apenas dormir, descansar, ler algum livro.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo ela avistou um pequeno coelho malhado correr pela neve. Parecia ser um coelho bem atrapalhado, capotando e afundando na neve enquanto tentava se equilibrar. Por algum tempo ela ficou observando o animalzinho, rindo alto enquanto ele se agitava para tirar a neve dos pêlos. O animal parecia bem expressivo e Virginia gargalhou ao ver a feição indignada da criatura enquanto tentava se livrar da neve. Ainda ria enquanto caminhava na direção do portão de madeira que dava acesso ao Hall de entrada do castelo, o sorriso morrendo no rosto ao avistar o sonserino a observando.

- Ahhh, vamos lá, ta de sacanagem comigo! – Falou irritada, olhando para o céu, rezando para seu resmungo atrapalhasse Merlim onde quer que ele estivesse. – Você realmente não vai passar o natal em Hogwarts vai?

- Também estou feliz em saber que irei desfrutar da sua companhia, Weasley. – Draco respondeu esboçando um sorriso torto.

Virginia queria esmurrá-lo. Não conseguia aceitar que uma pessoa tão ordinária fosse tão bonita. O odiava, fato. Mas ainda era uma garota e não era cega, ali estava ele, impecável em suas roupas em tons escuros, encostado casualmente na porta, o rosto masculino de traços fortes esboçando um sorriso matreiro enquanto os olhos acinzentados encaravam diretamente os seus. Ele era diabolicamente belo.

Ele era Draco Malfoy. Sonserino. Arrogante. Prepotente. Virginia mal conseguia enumerar tudo o que pensava dele. Tentava lembrar de cada item enquanto observava a boca ainda curvada naquele sorriso torto. Mordeu os próprios lábios ao pensar em como aquele sorriso era sexy.

"_Eu me odeio..."_ Gemeu. _" Achei que eu fosse imune a fantasia das mulheres de se interessar por vilões"_

- Divirta-se, o jardim é todo seu. – Fez sinal para trás enquanto adiantava o passo para entrar.

- Nenhuma resposta mal-criada ou tapas? – A voz arrastada e rouca a arrepiou.

- Nem pensar. Sabe o que fiz nas ultimas semanas? Te ignorei, fingi que você não existia. Se você estava por perto eu fechava os olhos, esperando você sumir. Não sou que nem meu irmão que cai em qualquer provocação sua. Cansei Malfoy. E quer saber? Estou adorando a sensação de você não existir pra me afetar. Você é tão ruim quanto seu pai, não vou me desgastar por tão pouco...

Virginia sentiu um leve mal-estar enquanto se apressada para o dormitório. Sentia-se mal pelas próprias palavras. Achava tolice a idéia mas poderia jurar que vislumbrara magoa nas feições do sonserino enquanto ela entrava no castelo. Não fazia sentido ele se magoar pelas palavras dela, afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy, aquele que fazia tudo para infernizar a vida dela e dos amigos.

"_E vou levar uns dez anos pra esquecer a historia do sapatinho..."_ Se obrigou a lembrar, afastando pra longe seu encontro com o sonserino.

Os dias passaram lentamente antes que o natal finalmente chegasse. Virginia acordou com o barulho dos trovões enquanto uma tempestade caia do lado de fora. Mal humorada ela se levantou e deu uma espiada pela janela enquanto o vento açoitava o vidro, fazendo um barulho irritante.

Ignorando a chuva nada natalina ela encarou a pequena pilha de presentes encima do baú na ponta de sua cama. Mais alegre, ela se sentou e começou a desembrulhar os presentes, contente por ver mais embrulhos do que o esperado.

" _Ai minha querida, _

_Mamãe ficou pouco aborrecida por você não ter voltado pra casa esse ano, mas entendemos. Feliz natal, amorzinho, espero que gostei do presente._

_Te amamos, não esqueça. Mamãe e papai."_

Virginia riu ao constatar que não recebera um novo agasalho Weasley, mas sim um pacote com cinco meias-calças nos tons marrom, verde, preto, azul e vermelho. Provavelmente só usaria a preta mas estava feliz com o presente, uma meia calça ficaria bem melhor do que as meias velhas que usava com o uniforme.

Ao guardar o presente da mãe ela pegou uma pequena caixa, identificando o presente como sendo dos gêmeos. Com cuidado ela desembrulhou e afastou a caixa do corpo, abrindo a tampa e espiando o interior. Tudo que achou foi uma pequena bolinha preta e um envelope no fundo da caixa.

"_Oi maninha, como vai?? _

_Que vergonha ein, ficar em Hogwarts sozinha... ou você é uma anti-social adotada como Percy ou achou um cara com quem gostaria de ficar sozinha em Hogwarts... Jorge concorda comigo, se a gente descobrir qualquer saliência sua você estará perdida... Sua pureza será honrada! Espero que tenha gostado de nosso presente, é uma de nossas ultimas invenções. _

_Com carinho, Fred e Jorge"_

Virginia encarou por alguns segundos a pequena bolinha, podia apostar que eles não comentaram sua utilidade por só quererem que ela descobrisse quando fosse tarde demais. Achando mais seguro guardá-la ela voltou a fechar o presente e o colocando embaixo da cama.

Aos poucos os presentes eram abertos sobre a cama, cada carta parecia uma pequena repetição da anterior, reclamando dela não ter ido pra casa e desejando tudo de bom naquele natal. De Lidia havia ganhado um livro intitulado _A Magia da Beleza – Feitiços que toda mulher deve saber para estar sempre linda!_ E o adorou,a amiga sabia como escolher um presente. De Rony havia ganhado uma caneta mágica que escrevia tudo que era ditado, o que achou bem útil. Hermione parecia ter inovado como sua mãe e ao invés de dar um livro a ela deu um estojo com vários tipos de cosméticos.

"_Sei que prefere ficar se maquiando a ler um livro então espero que curta o presente. Feliz natal Ginny, Mione"_

Era o pequeno bilhete que acompanhava o estojo.

Seu irmão Carlinhos tinha um profundo desejo que a irmã seguisse seus passos e aquele ano reforçava o desenho, a presenteando com um livro sobre Dragões. Já o outro irmão, Gui, queria que ela fosse trabalhar em Gringotes, e deixou isso explicito ao lhe presentear com um livro intitulado "Os Piores Feitiços para Serem Desfeitos".

- Ai esses dois, só tenho mais um ano de paz... – Riu enquanto guardava os exemplares. – Ano que vem quando eu terminar Hogwarts e for para o St. Mungus treinar para ser medica vai ser uma verdadeira guerra mundial com eles lá em casa...

Não estava surpresa por seu irmão Percy não ter lhe mandado nada, mas em compensação havia um pequeno embrulho de Harry. Contente ela abriu e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao retirar o pequeno chaveiro da caixinha, parecia o modelo em miniatura dos sapatinhos de cristal que não conseguira comprar.

"_Sei que não os que você queria, mas achei que ia gostar. Feliz Natal, Gin. Harry Potter"_

Quanto a emoção passou ela guardou todos os presentes com carinho antes de descer para tomar café. Deveriam ter apenas dez alunos espalhados pelas mesas do salão principal e Virginia sentou-se estrategicamente de costas para a mesa rival, não quero ver Malfoy naquele dia tão especial.

Estava terminando seu café quando uma garota Corvinal parou em sua frente, o sorriso amigo no rosto, parecia corada enquanto colocava um presente encima da mesa.

- Oi, feliz natal. – Desejou sorrindo. – Me pediram pra te entregar, até mais...

Com a boca cheia Virginia mal deve tempo de agradecer enquanto a garota já corria para fora do salão.

Curiosa ela pegou o presente e ficou olhando para o embrulho prateado adornado por uma fita verde perfeitamente amarrada, formando um laço. Com cuidado para não estragar o embrulho ela foi desfazendo-o. Ficando chocada ao encarar a caixa prateada, ornamentada por inúmeros símbolos mágicos. Espantada ela levantou a tampa e encarou estática os sapatinhos em seu interior.

Não acreditava. Encantada ela as retirou da caixa e as observou, testou feitiços para saber se havia alguma pegadinha, mas nada. Ainda digerindo o que acontecia ela devolveu os sapatos para a caixa, avistando um pequeno papel dobrado em seu interior.

" _Feliz Natal, Draco Malfoy."_

Ao ler o bilhete ela virou o corpo, encarando a mesa sonserina. Ele não estava lá. _"Mas o que esta acontecendo afinal, por que ele me deu assim tão fácil? O que ele quer agora??"_ Sua mente não dava trégua, bombardeando com perguntas a deixando ainda mais confusa. Aquilo não parecia nada certo. Impulsiva ela voltou a retirar os sapatos da caixa enquanto descalçava seus sapatos e os chutava para baixo da mesa.

- Vamos, me leve até onde ele esta... – Desejou para os sapatos de cristal enquanto os calçava. Com um solavanco ela se ergueu, os pés agindo por conta própria. Se não estivesse tão envergonhada pelo barulho que fazia ao caminhar ela até teria rido do contraste gritante entre suas vestes e o delicado sapato em seus pés.

A passos rápidos ela foi saindo do castelo, o desespero batendo enquanto a chuva torrencial começava a molhá-la.

- Pare!! – Gritou para os próprios pés em vão. Tentou jogar o corpo pra trás e voltar mas nada surtia efeito. Tudo que conseguiu foi cair para no mesmo instante ser magicamente levantada. A caminhada continuando. Vendo que não adiantava lutar ela resolveu ajudar, adiantando o passo para sair logo da chuva.

O corpo inteiro tremia quando chegou ao lago, observando que estava caminhando em direção a uma pequena cabana de madeira que deveria servir como ancoradouro para os barcos que passavam por ali.

Arrependida pela idéia estúpida ela saiu correndo, subindo os três degraus para depois entrar na cabana, chocando o sonserino que estava distraído em uma poltrona, observando a agitação das águas.

- Mas que diabos! – Falou correndo para fechar a porta antes que o local fosse invadido pela chuva que caia. – O que esta fazendo aqui Weasley???

- Eu que pergunto! – Falou irritada. – Que idéia estúpida foi essa de sair de Hogwarts com o mundo caindo??

- Essa frase não é minha? – O sonserino perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto a observava de cima a baixo, admirando o corpo tão exposto pela água, indo parar nos pés com os sapatos mágicos. Engoliu em seco, disfarçando bem os pensamentos. – Não sei se percebeu mais eu estou seco... Esqueci de trazer minha capa impermeável, não imaginava esse dilúvio do nada, estava esperando a chuva passar quando você entrou aqui que nem um foguete.

- Eu e minhas idéias estúpidas... – Xingou baixinho uma palavra que chocou o sonserino. – Eu calcei essa droga de sapato e pedi pra ele me levar até onde você estava.

- Pra que?? – O sonserino franziu o cenho. – Achei que você queria esses sapatos idiotas.

-Estou encharcada e tremendo de frio. Não sou a maior fã deles no momento. – Respondeu enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo tentando conter a tremedeira que ameaçava vir por causa do frio. - Ainda pergunta por que queria te ver??

- Sim...

- Eu queria entender isso, oras. Isso... – Apontou para seus pés, interrompendo a frase ao ver o sonserino se dirigir a um armário e pegar um lençol felpudo, entendendo-o para ela.

- Vamos, acho melhor se enrolar nele antes de tenha uma hipotermia...

As coisas pareciam ainda mais estranhas e sem responder ela se enrolou de bom grado na coberta, retirando o excesso de água dos cabelos antes de se sentar em uma poltrona de couro. Ele a surpreendeu novamente quando encheu um copo com o que pareceu ser chocolate quente, o entregando a ela antes de voltar para a poltrona que sentava antes dela aparecer.

- Por que tudo isso? – Virginia perguntou confusa com a preocupação dele em mantê-la quente. – Achei que gostaria de me ver mal na enfermaria em uma data tão importante... não se diverte com a desgraça alheia? A dos Weasley principalmente.

- Nem tudo que achamos que é seja. – Respondeu seco. – Sem contar que não iria querer ficar te carregando para o castelo.

- Por que me deu os sapatos de cristal?

- Ficaram feios no meu pé. – Respondeu com aquele sorriso que mexia tanto com ela, a boca levemente entortada de forma matreira.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy! – Virginia gemeu. – Você enfeitiçou os sapatos ou coisa parecida?? Malfoys não dão presentes de natal para Weasley's, o ultimo que recebi do seu pai me lembra isso muito bem! Nem sei de onde tirei coragem para calçá-los...

- Você não pode simplesmente aceitar o presente e sumir? – Draco falou irritado. – Não sei se você reparou mas vim pra cá pra ficar sozinho...

- Eu vou muito sair nessa chuva... – Rebateu. – Me responde e eu te deixo em paz...

- Não houveram segundas intenções, ok? – Draco revirou os olhos enquanto respondia. – Foi apenas um impulso, do qual estou me arrependendo...

- Eu ainda não entendi... – Virginia falou mais para si do que para o sonserino. - Por que você seria legal comigo?

- Impulso? – Repetiu.

- Não colou... – Virginia o encarava, o pé balançando impaciente. – Você sempre volta pra casa no natal, porque esse ano foi diferente?

- Ei, você não disse que fingia que eu não existia, que eu não valia o esforço? Por que não continua assim? Eu não te devo nada. – Falou dirigindo sua atenção para a tempestade do lado de fora.

- Mas eu devo... – Virginia respondeu, a voz saindo embargada. – Você não entende porque tem tudo, Malfoy. Mas quando vi aquele sapatinho eu não tinha condições de tê-lo. Se tornou uma meta pra mim, pra eu provar que meus sonhos podiam ser alcançados um dia...Além deu ter me encantado com eles também... Quando você os comprou eu perdi o chão sabia? Parecia então que não importava o que eu quisesse, sempre havia alguém melhor que podia me tirar aquilo... Você não pode me culpar por querer que você não existisse, nada vindo de você e da sua família trouxe alegrias pra minha...

- Mas eu os dei pra você, não dei? – Perguntou ainda sem encará-la. – Pelo menos disso você pode me redimir...

- Posso sim... – Virginia respondeu prontamente, não era orgulhosa ou cabeça dura como os irmãos. – Foi o melhor presente que ganhei esse ano...

- Serio? – Malfoy voltou a encará-la. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele se controlava para não sorrir.

- Uhum... muito obrigada... – Falou sem jeito, os olhos indo cair nos próprios pés esticados. – Essa cena é tão surreal... não concorda?

- Mais do que pensa... – Draco disfarçou o próprio constrangimento enquanto bebia um pouco de chocolate.

- E por que você ficou aqui em Hogwarts esse ano? – Virginia voltou a perguntar, fazendo o sonserino dar de ombros.

- Meus pais acharam que não havia necessidade. – Virginia percebeu que mesmo dando uma resposta tão casual o sonserino tencionava o maxilar. Repassou a frase inúmeras vezes durante o silêncio que se seguiu. Aquela simples frase parecia resumir tantas coisas que após tanto refletir Virginia sentia-se mal por ele.

Durante um bom tempo tudo que se ouvia era o bater da chuva ao redor da cabana. Cada um perdido nas própria mente. Após um tempo Virginia percebeu que o barulho cessara e saltou em pânico, não havia como explicar que simplesmente passara um tempo apreciando a companhia do sonserino, estava envergonhada ao constatar o fato.

- bom, acho que a chuva acabou... – Ela retirou a manta dos ombros e se dirigiu a porta, abrindo-a para observar que uma pequena garoa caia. – Eu não esperava por isso, então não tenho nada pra te dar de presente... – Falou ficando da cor dos cabelos. – Eu ainda estou molhada, se não ao menos te daria um abraço... Bom, vou indo...

- Um abraço é melhor que nada... – A voz rouca soou e Virginia sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- Eu..bom... eu..e... eu não.... – A recusa foi interrompida quando ela sentiu um tranco. Os pés andando na direção do sonserino. Virginia estava chocada ao constatar que os sapatos agiam por conta própria sem ela desejar em voz alta. – Oh não...

Virginia foi com tudo encima dele, obrigando o sonserino a segura-la para que não caíssem. Amparada, os pés dela avançaram sem consentimento dela, fazendo seu corpo se colar ao dele. Ambos se olharam chocados. Sempre pensou que ele deveria ter o corpo tão frio quanto o de uma cobra mas o que descobria era bem diferente. O corpo dele era quente, ela podia sentir a própria pele esquentar, absorvendo o calor dele enquanto se olhavam colados.

- Os sapatos... – Virginia falou quase em um sussurro.

- Te levam aonde você deseja? – Draco falou esboçando o sorriso mais belo que ela já vira em seu rosto. – Quer dizer que seu desejo é estar em meus braços?

- Não distorça as coisas... – Sibilou irritada enquanto tentava se afastar, a tentativa apenas a jogou mais nos braços dele. – Que droga...

- Eu achava que seus olhos eram da cor de uma avelã. – Draco a interrompeu, os olhos acinzentados olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, os rostos a apenas um palmo de distância. – Mas olhando de perto... parece mel...

- Malfoy, o que esta fazendo?? – A voz falhou um décimo quando o sonserino encostou a mão quente em seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha que parecia queimar sob o toque. Com a outra mão ele a puxou para mais perto, encaixando os corpos perfeitamente um no outro. Se possível estava ainda mais vermelha, podia sentir o corpo dele latejar de desejo. – Isso só pode ser um sonho... dês do momento em que acordei o dia esta estranho... só pode ser isso...

- Um sonho... – Foi a resposta aveludada, Virginia não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dele enquanto ele falava, o perfume amadeirado dele entrando em seu nariz. – Obrigado por não ter dito que era um pesadelo... – Draco aproximou ainda mais o rosto.

- Ei ei ei... o que... o que vai fazer? – Virginia queria se esmurrar por estar gaguejando que nem uma virgem ingênua. Era obvio o que ele parecia querer fazer. – Você... você não pode...

- Por que não? Afinal, isso é um sonho... quando você acordar isso não vai passar de um borrão... – Falou mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos que sempre foram tão frios pareciam quentes, desejando com voracidade.

- porque não? Por... por que... – Draco não a permitiu continuar. Tomou-lhe a boca com a sua, sugando e mordiscando os lábios dela. Ele não conseguia mais parar. Havia semanas que a observava, vendo-a ignorá-lo enquanto tudo que ele queria era agarrá-la. Mostrar seu arrependimento. Mostrar o que havia descoberto. Que não era tão ruim assim...

Virginia sentiu-se sair do chão enquanto as bocas se tocavam, jamais havia sentido nada parecido ao beijar alguém. As pernas amoleceram, obrigando-a a agarrá-lo pelo ombro para não cair, sentindo os músculos tencionarem sob seus dedos. Sem aviso a língua dele invadiu sua boca, fazendo-a ofegar enquanto as mãos dele deixavam um rastro quente por onde passavam.

Nunca imaginou que um simples beijo pudesse ser tão intenso. Mas nada ali era simples. Quando deu por si estava encostada na parede, ele a amparando. Virginia mantinha os olhos fechados, a boca aberta enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, ele ainda estava colado a ela, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Virginia cometeu então o erro de olhá-los nos olhos. Os olhos dele haviam escurecido, as pupilas dilatadas. O desejo estava ali e ele não fazia questão de escondê-lo.

Foi então que ela soube...

Estava perdida...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Feliz natal .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Tempos atuais..._

Virginia folheava melancolicamente um livro. Parecia que o estava relendo pela terceira vez mas nada entrava em sua mente. Passara o dia inteiro assim, ou melhor, os últimos dias. As coisas estavam insuportáveis. Ainda machucava relembrar a frieza com que o marido a cortara pela manhã. Como se ela não tivesse motivos para estar brava, afinal, fora acordada da forma mais rude possível.

O ressentimento parecia crescer a cada dia que passava e ela fechava os olhos para não pensar no amanhã. Cada dia ele parecia ser mais o Draco que conhecera no começo, deixando de lado o homem que a arrebatou tão facilmente.

- Virginia?!! – O grito de Draco a fez pular. A voz dele estava tensa e grave, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio ao imaginar a nova briga que teriam.

- Eu estou aqui... – Falou do escritório. Ele apareceu no mesmo instante. Virginia então foi dominada pelo desespero e preocupação ao encarar o rosto dele, estava pálido, a mão que segurava a pasta de trabalho tremia.

Mal teve tempo de perguntar alguma coisa. Draco jogou a pasta longe enquanto avançava, tomando-a nos braços enquanto a beijava com intensidade. Virginia o amava demais, sempre perdia a razão quando ele a tocava de forma tão profunda.

- Eu sei que estamos brigados... – Ele lamentou com uma voz sofrida enquanto desatava o nó da gravata com uma mão e com a outra a apertava perto de si. – mas preciso de você...

Parecia que havia uma eternidade dês da ultima vez que fora tocada, ela queria empurrá-lo e conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, mas a nuvem do desejo que sentia parecia nublar qualquer raciocínio coerente. Ela pode então sentir o gosto das lagrimas dele enquanto se beijavam. Tocada com aquela demonstração de dor ela fechou os olhos e abandonou-se a sensações, permitindo que o marido aliviasse sua dor.

Ele sentiu quando ela cedeu e não tardou a puxar o corpo delgado e pequeno para cima, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura. As mãos tremulas apertavam as coxas dela de forma sôfrega, subindo e tocando enquanto a boca a devorava. Draco tocou a lateral da calcinha com ansiedade, rasgando o tecido com um movimento firme, gemendo de prazer ao sentir o calor do corpo dela.

- Eu não agüento mais! – Gemeu enquanto a prensava na parede, uma das mãos entrando na blusa de seda dela, acariciava com certa rudeza um de seus seios, se excitando ainda mais ao vê-la gemer de prazer. – Ajude-me!

Virginia imediatamente acatou a ordem, jogando a cabeça pra trás dando permissão para ele beijá-la ali enquanto tateava. Com pressa ela desafivelou sua calça, libertando-o para que pudesse possuí-la. Não levou nem um segundo. Com um momento poderoso ele a invadiu, o gemido intenso do prazer dele estourando nos ouvidos dela de uma forma tão profunda que ela se viu atingindo o ápice do prazer no mesmo instante.

Draco estava completamente descontrolado. Estava desesperado para senti-la quente e viva perto de si, senti-la respirar ofegante, olhando com os olhos nublados de prazer. Senti-la tremer em seus braços havia sido seu limite, levando-o ao ápice tão rapidamente quando o dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes quando terminou. Virginia sentia o corpo inteiro amolecer, se segurando a ele para não cair. Vendo o estado de ambos Draco a carregou, sentando-se com ela na poltrona do escritório, se recusando a quebrar o contato intimo enquanto a acomodava em seu colo.

Virginia o abraçou pelo pescoço depois de ser acomodada, não ligando para o desconforto de estar com uma perna em cada braço da poltrona. Cansada ela apenas encostou a cabeça no peito dele, escutando o coração agitado ir aos poucos se acalmando. Ao sentir a própria calma chegar ela se afastou, encarando o rosto belo que tanto amava. Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver o rosto transfigurado pelo remorso.

- Eu te machuquei? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Claro que não... – Sorriu tocada pela preocupação dele. Com carinho ela tocou seu rosto, limpando qualquer vestígio das lagrimas que haviam caído. – Acho que foi um de nossos momentos mais intensos... foi maravilhoso...

- Desculpe se fui muito rude... – Falou tocando com os dedos os lábios inchados dela, recebendo pequenos beijos enquanto a tocava.

- Já disse que foi maravilhoso...

- Eu sei... Também achei... – Murmurou. Os olhos ainda tristes.

- O que aconteceu, Draco. Converse comigo... – Pediu, entrelaçando as mãos dele com as suas.

- Estamos trabalhando na caça de um grupo de bruxos que andam roubando artefatos de magia negra... – Draco começou respirando fundo. – Havia um homem, ele tinha uma mulher... Quando o achamos ele se assustou e resolver reagir. A esposa tentou protegê-lo e lançou uma maldição imperdoável na direção do Zabini, eu tive que matá-la pra salva-lo...

- Sinto muito... sei o quando você detesta ter que chegar a esse ponto... – Virginia murmurou enquanto voltava a abraçá-lo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto esperava ele continuar a falar. Sabia que havia mais e que ele falaria melhor não tendo que olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sim... detesto... – Draco apoiou a cabeça na dela, enfiando as mãos dentro da cabeleira ruiva, sentindo sua maciez e respirando seu perfume. – Ela era ruiva... – Gemeu. – Estava de costas... lembrava tanto você... passei a visualizar eu te... eu te amo tanto Virginia, eu preferiria morrer antes de machucá-la... você é minha vida...

- Ohh Draco... eu sei... – Falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Finalmente compreendia porque ele tivera tanta necessidade de senti-la. Lembrou-se da época em que Voldemort organizara um grande ataque, ele já era um aliado de Dumbledore e todos os comensais pareciam focar nele como vingança. Por vários minutos achou que ele havia morrido e quando ele voltou ela passou a noite inteira fazendo amor com ele. Sentindo-o vivo até se convencer que ele era real.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir... – Draco passou o polegar em seus olhos, limpando as lagrimas que haviam brotado. – Amanhã há muito serviço pra fazer...

- Trabalhar? – Virginia perguntou com a garganta apertada, o corpo enrijecendo. Draco também enrijeceu o maxilar ao vê-la fechar a cara.

O encanto havia acabado.

- Você realmente ainda não se tocou não é, Draco? – Ela falou se levantando, ajeitando as roupas enquanto o encarava.

- Precisamos realmente voltar a discutir depois do aconteceu? – Draco também começou a ajeitar as roupas.

- Voltar a discutir? Só pode ser piada. – Riu sem humor. – Tudo que você fez foi ouvir o que eu disse e ignorar depois. Acha mesmo que fechar os olhos e esperar que algo desapareça vai resolver?

- Virginia...

- Não! – Se afastou. Sabia bem o que aconteceria se ele a tocasse novamente. – Eu não resisto ao seu toque por que te amo. Mas isso não quer dizer que não esqueço como estamos. – Caminhou até a porta, parando no batente. – Vou dormir no quarto de hospedes, se você estiver a procura de alivio sexual me procure se quiser, mas não pense que significara as pazes. Você é um idiota!

Fechou a porta, ignorando o chamado dele. Ambos indo dormir magoados um com o outro.

.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.

Pela manhã Draco se arrumou com desgosto. A noite havia sido tão péssima quando seu dia e acordara inúmeras vezes, o corpo estranhando o vazio ao lado da cama. Decidido a vê-la antes de ir trabalhar ele deu varias batidas na porta do quarto antes de entrar. O coração batendo em pânico ao avistar um envelope no lugar onde sua mulher deveria estar dormindo.

"_Oi meu amor. _

_Não se assuste, não estou te deixando. Apenas não pretendo passar o natal sozinha enquanto você trabalha... _

_Estou indo passar o natal na casa dos meus pais. Voce disse que não tinha tempo pra ir pra Toca mas eu tenho... volto quanto acabar._

_Com amor, sua Virginia"_

Draco sentou-se na cama e releu inúmeras vezes o pequeno bilhete. Mal acreditava na própria estupidez. Era inacreditável como havia se esquecido das próprias palavras.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Feliz natal .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_A Toca - Seis anos atrás..._

- Draco, você tem certeza disso? – Virginia perguntou incerta. – Você sabe que não precisa...

- Mas eu quero. – Acariciou o rosto dela antes de beijá-la delicadamente. – Quando impomos nosso namoro em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts eu seriamente achei que iram me trancar em Azkaban, demorou muito para verem que éramos sinceros, ou melhor, que eu era sincero... Dessa vez eu quero fazer certo...

- Mas Draco... Você quer realmente fazer isso hoje? Com os meus _**SEIS**_ irmãos dentro d'Toca? Não parece nada esperto...

- Esta me chamando de covarde? – Brincou enquanto pegava a mão esquerda dela, beijando sua palma. – Não vou deixar você estragar meu bom humor, vou deixar isso pro seus irmãos...

Virginia ia respondeu quando a porta se abriu, mostrando um Rony carrancudo.

- Ola, Malfoy. – Cumprimentou sem esconder o desgosto.

- Weasley. – Respondeu seco.

- Oh queridos, vocês finalmente chegaram! – A mãe de Ginny interrompeu a cena, indo correndo dar um abraço na filha. – Você esta cada dia mais radiante meu amor.

- ola mamãe, também senti saudades. – Respondeu a apertando forte também.

Molly encheu a bochecha da filha de beijos antes de voltar-se para o namorado dela, também o abraçando.

- Meus meninos podem falar o que quiserem, são um bando de cegos, minha menina nunca foi tão feliz! – Molly falou carinhosa, era a única que parecia realmente aceitar o relacionamento deles, o que sempre o colocava naquelas situações constrangedoras.

- Eu faço meu melhor... – Comentou sem graça.

- Continue assim. –Rony falou ao fundo, recebendo olhares reprovadores das mulheres ali. Molly então forçou todos a entrarem e os levou para a sala, onde todos da família Weasley pareciam estar reunidos.

Draco engoliu em seco enquanto contava todos os presentes. Carlinhos, Percy e a esposa Audrey, Gui e a noiva Fleur, Rony, obviamente com sua esposa Hermione, os gêmeos, Arthur, Molly e para seu pesadelo, Harry Potter e a esposa Lidia, melhor amiga de sua Gin. Draco sentiu um pequeno alivio ao avistar o amigo Blaise, obrigado a ir por sua esposa Luna, amiga de todos ali.

Draco sempre se sentia incomodado quando ia lá, não era bem vindo e não se enganava quanto a isso. Virginia era o carinho de todos, a mais nova e mimada da família. No lugar de qualquer um ali ele também ficaria apreensivo ao vê-la com alguém com a reputação que ele criara.

O jantar em comemoração a um ano de paz seguiu tranqüilo, Virginia sempre ao lado dele, ignorando todas as tentativas dos gêmeos de afastá-la dele para que se divertissem as suas custas.

A cada hora que passava Draco ficava mais nervoso, simplesmente não conseguia achar uma brecha para falar com o pai dela e a cada minuto que passava a tensão piorava.

- Já disse que não precisa... – Virginia sussurrou, massageando as mãos dele para diminuir a tensão. – Deixe pra depois...

- Não. – Draco falou irredutível. – Estou com pressa, muita...

- Mas Draco, essa reunião vai seguir até amanhã, ninguém vai embora... Ficar esperando só vai te deixar maluco.

- Então eu vou fazer agora. – Se levantou, fazendo a ruiva empalidecer. Draco caminhou até onde Arthur Weasley estava, deixando-o apreensivo ao ver que ele conversava com Harry Potter. – Senhor, Weasley? Será que posso falar um minuto com o senhor?

Draco teria adorado que apenas os dois tivessem se calado. De repente a casa barulhenta se tornou silenciosa. Não era preciso ter visão na nuca para saber que todos observavam, atentos ao que acontecia.

- Claro, meu jovem. – Arthur falou neutro. – Diga.

- Pode ser a sós? – Draco sabia bem a resposta, mas ao menos Virginia não poderia falar que ele não tentara.

- Não há nada que a família não divida. Pode falar aqui mesmo. – O pai dela falou com um sorriso falso no rosto. Todos prenderam a respiração enquanto esperavam.

- Tudo bem. – Draco não se deixou intimidar. Virginia era a única que o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele estava quase surtando. – Não é segredo pra ninguém que todo o dinheiro Malfoy foi entregue ao Ministério e que eu comecei do nada como Auror. Faz apenas dois meses que realmente me estabilizei...

- Sim, fiquei sabendo. – A pontada de admiração na voz do senhor deu um pouquinho de esperanças ao loiro, que continuou mais confiante.

- Virginia esta trabalhando no St. Mungus e esta muito bem lá... Acho que finalmente as coisas estão seguindo como deveriam. Eu e Virginia estamos juntos a quase seis anos e quero que esses números se multipliquem... – Continuou ignorando as caretas que começaram a se formar ao redor da sala. – Eu e ela começamos mal nossa historia, mas quero fazer o certo agora. Gostaria muito que o senhor me desse a mão dela e abençoasse nossa união...

Pronto, estava feito. Draco adoraria ouvir a resposta do patriarca, atualmente pálido, da família mas foi impossível. Assim que terminou uma enxurrada de palavrões, ameaças e varinhas em punho ecoou pela casa. As mulheres não se manifestaram enquanto os homens pareciam discutir. As únicas encantadas com o ato romântico haviam sido Molly, Luna e a própria Virginia que estava encantada com o futuro noivo.

- Já chega!!! – A voz de Molly ecoou por todos os cantos da casa. A varinha encostada no pescoço aumentando ainda mais sua voz. O silencio voltou a ser sepulcral antes dela continuar – A pessoa que vai casar, morar sobre o mesmo teto e fazer sexo com ele é a irmã de vocês!!! Ninguém decide com quem iremos dormir além de nós mesmos, então calem essas bocas antes que falem mais asneiras e eu fique realmente nervosa!!!

Todos na sala estavam corados até as orelhas. Draco teria rido se ele próprio não tivesse ficado sem jeito com a intervenção de Molly.

- Apenas me dê um bom motivo para você querer se casar com minha filha. – Arthur falou ainda vermelho. – Além de me provar que vai fazê-la feliz.

- Senhor, isso é fácil. – Draco a olhou, sorrindo para ela antes de continuar. – No meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts eu estava completamente desesperançado da vida. Foi sua filha quem literalmente invadiu o meu espaço e trouxe algo a mais pra minha vida. Virou minha amiga, companheira, se eu não me deixei levar pelos outro foi graças a ela. Se eu estou aqui é graças a ela. Apaixonei-me por ela de uma forma que imaginei ser incapaz de ser possível. Amo tanto que me recusei a deixar que soubessem que estávamos juntos porque me doía imaginar que pudessem ofende-la e magoá-la por estar com alguém como eu, já considerado um comensal. Passei o ultimo ano indo ao limite para salvar minha vida. Ser reconhecido não pelo sobrenome Malfoy, mas pelo meu trabalho. Ainda é difícil, mas agora as pessoas parecem aceitar que eu estou tentando sinceramente. Agora posso pedi-la em casamento sem culpas, sabendo que serei capaz de cuidar dela e não deixar nada faltar.

- Não deixar que nada falte? Nenhum de meus filhos foi criado para ser sustentado. – Arthur falou serio.

- Eu não me referi a dinheiro em momento algum. – Draco respondeu sem pestanejar. – Virginia esta em primeiro lugar no meu mundo. Eu a amo. A seis anos atrás ela me disse que ela era a pessoa mais rica do mundo pois tinha inúmeras pessoas a amando enquanto eu era extremamente pobre pois tudo que tinha era dinheiro. Hoje isso não é mais uma verdade, sou rico pois tenho sua filha dizendo que me ama todos os dias, posso amá-la sabendo que ela pode se orgulhar de mim... e se eu estou aqui, me expondo como nunca é por ela. Por que não quero vê-la derramar mais lagrimas por minha causa. Não quero vê-la triste como quando todos descobriram sobre a gente. Nem escutá-la me perguntar por que todos pensam que nossa amor é sujo...

Virginia segurou a mão dele quando ele terminou, os olhos dela brilhavam de puro amor quando o rapaz passou as costas das mãos em sua bochecha, sumindo com o rastro de uma lagrima que caíra. Todas as mulheres do local pareciam estar segurando o choro, até Hermione Granger que nunca aceitara o relacionamento estava admirada com as palavras dele.

- Papai... – Jorge foi o primeiro a falar. – Acho que o senhor deveria aceitar o pedido, impossível Malfoy falar com mais sinceridade.

- E como vocês tem certeza? – Carlinhos perguntou ainda de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Pingamos algumas gotas de _Veritaresum_ no suco dele. – Fred respondeu torcendo o nariz.

Enquanto os gêmeos eram repreendidos o patriarca tocou o ombro de Draco, um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

- Enquanto não se esquecer que minha filha quer seu amor, não sei dinheiro, eu aprovo esse casamento.

Os gêmeos ficaram mais do que felizes ao enxerem os céus com seus fogos de artifícios especiais.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Feliz natal .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_A Toca – Tempos atuais... _

- Eu disse que esse casamento não tinha futuro. – Rony resmungou, a irmã estava tão abatida que ele quase estava aparatando na casa dela, pronto pra quebrar a cara do outro.

- Rony, cala a boca. – Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos. – Essa é a primeira briga realmente feia deles, isso não quer dizer que o casamento acabou. Eu preciso te lembrar das incontáveis vezes que fui dormir na casa dos meus pais porque você agia como um trasgo?

- Você que é difícil demais as vezes... – Rony rebateu.

- Vamos vamos. – Molly interrompeu o casal. – Vamos abrir os presentes e parar de brigas. O natal esta ai e não quero ver mais nenhum casal de cara feia... - Beijou a face da filha com carinho ao dizer isso.

- Gin, por que não abre os seus primeiro? – Fred e Jorge falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela deu de ombros desanimada. Havia uma pequena pilha e ela primeiramente pegou o dos gêmeos. Descobrindo uma pequena bola preta no interior da caixa. Lembrava bem de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, a mesma bolinha que havia ganhado e que não sabia a utilidade.

- Mas a final, pra que serve essa bolinha? – Perguntou erguendo o objeto. Os gêmeos sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- É a Bolinha da Discórdia. – Fred respondeu.

- Nos baseamos na experiência em nosso terceiro ano, quando trasgos entraram e Hogwarts. A bolinha cria uma ilusão de um grande trasgo, o dono dela controla a ilusão e se diverte a custa de desesperados. – Jorge completou.

- E o que eu faria com uma coisa dessas? – Virginia perguntou confusa.

- Bom, em Hogwarts tínhamos esperanças de que você soltasse encima do Malfoy ao invés de começar a namorar com ele... – Jorge respondeu.

- Esse ano estamos te dando uma nova chance. – Fred adicionou.

- É inacreditável... – Virginia torceu o nariz, incrédula. Estava para repreendê-los quando um estrondo a interrompeu. Uma coruja carregando um envelope rompeu pela janela, rolando desengonçadamente pelo chão.

Todos olharam chocados para o envelope em sua pata. Carinhos, que estava mais perto do animal, o pegou, desamarrando a carta que começou a vibrar em suas mãos.

- É do Malfoy. – Respondeu admirado. – É pra você maninha... e é melhor abrir logo...

- Isso não bem o que eu chamaria de fazer as pazes... – Rony sussurrou para ao esposa ao encarar o berrador na mão do irmão, que o estendia para a irmã caçula.

- Vamos, maninha. Abra logo antes que exploda... – Gui tentava segurar o riso. – Adiar o inevitável só vai fazer o berrador aumentar o volume...

- Já entendi, já entendi... – Virginia pegou o berrador, sua expressão era de profunda magoa. "_Como ele pôde depois de tudo ainda me mandar um berrador... idiota..."_

A cada minuto o envelope parecia vibrar mais e Virginia sabia que não poderia esperar. Resignada ela segurou o laço que o prendia e o puxou, fechando os olhos enquanto esperava a voz do marido soar,provavelmente ferindo-a ainda mais.

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY MALFOY!!! – A voz de Draco expandiu pela casa enquanto o envelope se agitava no ar. – COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A SIMPLESMENTE SAIR, SEM NADA, SEM DIZER UM A!! DEIXANDO UMA SIMPLES CARTA EXPLICANDO TUDO??? NÃO CONSEGUE IMAGINAR MEU DESESPERO QUANDO FUI TE VER E ENCONTREI UMA CAMA QUE MAL FOI DESFEITA? ESPERA QUE EU ACREDITE MESMO QUE VOCE VAI PASSAR O NATAL EM CASA E DEPOIS VOLTAR? VAI RESOLVER FICAR AI, UM DIA VIRARÃO UMA SEMANA, UM MÊS... ACHA QUE EU IA ACEITAR ASSIM? SEU LUGAR É AQUI COMIGO, NÃO PERCEBE? EU ENCARO SEUS IRMÃOS TROGLODITAS SE FOR PRECISO, MAS NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCE SAIA DO MEU LADO!! EU DISSE AO SEU PAI QUE VOCE ERA MINHA RAZÃO DE VIVER E DE LUTAR POR UM FUTURO... EU SEI QUE NOS ULTIMOS TEMPOS TENHO FICADO POUCO TEMPO COM VOCE, É APENAS QUE EU ESTAVA ADORANDO A SENSAÇÃO DE ESTAR SENDO BEM ACEITO NA SOCIEDADE, QUERIA TE IMPRECIONAR E FAZER VOCE SE ORGULHAR.... ISSO PORQUE ME ESQUECI DE ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE... ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ JÁ SE ORGULHAVA... ANTES MESMO DE TODOS SABEREM SOBRE NÓS, ANTES DE NOS CASARMOS...

A voz que gritava a todos pulmões falhou e Virginia apertou a mão no peito. Amava demais aquele loiro estúpido.

- SEUS IRMÃOS JÁ SE DIVERTIRAM DEMAIS AS MINHAS CUSTAS, NÃO PRETENDO DAR MAIS MOTIVOS PRA PIADAS... VOLTE PRA CASA... PERMITA-ME AJOELHAR E PEDIR DESCULPAS APROPRIADAMENTE... Eu morro sem você minha ruivinha...

O envelope então murchou no ar, indo cair em uma poltrona. Virginia o pegou e o abraçou, os olhos brilhando.

- Viu, Ronald. – Hermione o cutucou.

- Acho que nossa irmãzinha perdeu a oportunidade de usar nossa bolinha de novo... – Fred e Jorge lamentaram.

- Malfoy pedindo desculpas é no mínimo tão bizarro quando vê-lo casado com nossa irmãzinha... – Ron torceu o nariz.

- Vai querida... – A mãe a abraçou forte. – Esse Malfoy a ama demais, deu pra sentir em cada palavra dele... já vi que você não esta mais brava, não precisa fazer o pobre coitado sofrer mais... deixe que mandamos seus presentes depois, vai passar o natal em seu lar...

- Obrigada mamãe...

Virginia se despediu de todos e rapidamente aparatou em casa. A casa estava silenciosa e escura, as cortinas fechadas. Ela não o chamou, apenas vagou pela casa até finalmente encontrá-lo, Draco estava sentado na cama do casal, o corpo curvado, a cabeça amparada pelas mãos. A blusa social estava amarrotada assim como os cabelos loiros desalinhados. Ele apenas percebeu sua presença quando ela se abaixou, tocando os joelhos dele.

- Virginia... – Draco falou encarando a esposa. – Minha carta fez efeito...

- Bastante... – Sorriu ao ver o rosto dele se suavizar. – Meus irmãos ficaram impressionados...

- E você? – Draco tocou o contorno dos lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Me perdoe Virginia, pelas coisas que fiz, que falei... Ontem quando levantei e te olhei fiquei profundamente excitado. Te amo tanto, te quero tanto, dias sem te tocar estavam atrapalhando meu raciocínio. Acho incrível esse desejo ser tão intenso quanto como era a doze anos atrás... Não quero ficar mais brigado com você, me perdoe, volte a sorrir pra mim...

- Oh Draco... – Virginia subiu no colo dele, colocando uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura, o rosto colado ao do marido. Deixando o marido segura-la com mãos fortes enquanto beijava o rosto masculino. – Eu te amo também, meu amor... prefiro viver sem felicidade do que viver sem amor... Mas você me faz feliz, muito, eu te amo sempre mais e mais... me desculpe também por ter saído, mesmo sabendo que você tivera um dia horrível ontem, não queria piorar nada...

- Tudo bem... – Draco a interrompeu, os lábios colados um no outros. – Deixe eu fazer amor com você agora...

Draco se levantou com ela aninhada em seu corpo, a boca masculina beijando possessivamente a dela. Com pressa ele deixou o quarto, levando-a para o escritório. Virginia ficou maravilhada com a nova decoração de luxo. No lugar da mesa havia uma grande cama de casal, os travesseiros brancos estavam ajeitados formando um coração, a cama coberta por seda vermelha. Por todo o quarto chovia pétalas de rosas, fazendo a ruiva inspirar fundo a essência das flores.

Draco não a soltou enquanto subia na cama, depositando-a delicadamente sobre os lençóis. Os olhos acinzentados haviam adquirido um tom turquesa profundo enquanto a encarava nos olhos, o desejo intenso os dominando.

Draco não tinha pressa, queria amá-la devagar, aproveitando cada segundo. Com delicadeza ele começou a despi-la, tocando a pele quente, contornando as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo corpo dela. Com mais impetuosidade ele retirou as próprias roupas, voltando a beijá-la com entusiasmo.

Virginia passava os dedos pequenos pelo corpo dele enquanto se beijavam, sabia onde tocá-lo, como excitá-lo, queria ser amada com a mesma paixão da ultima noite. Aos poucos os movimentos delicados foram ganhando força, as mãos que acariciavam agora puxavam o corpo um do outro, querendo mais contato a cada segundo. Draco que queria tudo calmo já não estava mais conseguindo se controlar, o desejo trazendo seus instintos mais primitivos.

Sem conseguir mais adiar Draco ergueu os quadris dela, encaixando-os perfeitamente para possuí-la com tudo. Virginia gemeu alto com a invasão, apertando com firmeza as pernas em sua cintura, deixando-o ir tão fundo quanto conseguisse. Os movimentos que antes eram fracos foram aumentando de ritmo, se tornando cada vez mais violento. Não se continham, os gemidos abafados se tornaram altos, cada um se excitando com o prazer do outro.

Draco então a ergueu, sentando-se com ela em seu colo, o rosto afundado no pescoço delicado enquanto a possuía com ainda mais violência e paixão. Virginia então o segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo-o erguer o rosto, os olhos voltando a se encontrarem. Era como olhar um espelho, cada um via os próprios sentimentos nos olhos do parceiro. Afeto, carinho, preocupação, medo, amor... nada mudara em todos aqueles anos. Sabiam bem, nem eles nem ninguém seria capaz de quebrar aquele laço que os unia. O amor os enervou aos céus naquele instante. Os corpos quentes e suados tremendo pelo prazer intenso.

- Jamais teria algo assim com nenhuma mulher... – Draco sorriu, beijando com carinho enquanto a deitava, cobrindo ambos com os lençóis macios.

- Também duvido que eu encontrasse um homem arrogante e apaixonante como você, que me levasse aos extremos do amor e da raiva... – Virginia brincou.

- É meu charme. – Draco a ajeitou em seu peito, os olhos fechando enquanto sentia o perfume de seus cabelos. – Também pra não ficarmos em um relacionamento monótono...

- Sei... – Virginia ria gostosamente. Depois de alguns segundos ela se afastou, erguendo o rosto ao apoiar um dos cotovelos na cama, encarando o marido com paixão.

- Ei... eu preciso de alguns minutos para me recuperar... – Gracejou.

- Não é isso... é que preciso contar uma coisa...

- Estou ouvindo... – Draco acariciou seu rosto, descendo os dedos por sua clavícula, brincando com um de seus seios em seguida.

- Alguns minutos ein... – Brigou falsamente irritada. – É que eu ainda não te dei seu presente de natal, acho que agora é uma boa hora...

- E onde esta?

- Aqui... – Virginia tocou o próprio ventre. Os olhos que a momentos brilhavam de paixão agora estavam emocionados.

Foi então que Draco Malfoy percebeu que seu amor por ela era impossível de ser medido. Não era apenas um amor que queimava, mas também aquecia. Era frustrante amar tanto e saber que jamais seria capaz de exprimir o que realmente sentia completamente em palavras. Mas não importava, a frustração iria diminuir com as décadas, ao longo do tempo em que aos poucos mostraria seu amor ela.

Draco iria amá-la mais uma vez aquela noite, e quem sabe depois não teria forças para mostrar a ela seu presente de natal? Havia transformado um dos quartos em um pequeno santuário. Em seu centro dois lindos sapatinhos de cristal estavam à mostra, protegidos por uma redoma de mágica. Na base do suporte uma frase se sobressaia.

"_Todo inicio tem um fim, mas vivo esperando o dia que o fim do meu inicio seja apenas a pausa pra um novo começo"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*FIM*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Reviews, please ;D


End file.
